Ep 43: Killing Time
Killing Time is the 43rd episode of Pocket God and was released on February 1st, 2012, making it the first update of 2012. As well as featuring the debut of Apocalypse Island, "Killing Time" is the first part of a trilogy that will unfold over several more updates. Overview In this episode, the pygmies find themselves on yet another mysterious island with an even more mysterious clock attached to a temple. The clock is counting down till December 21, 2012. Inside the temple, a chamber has the powers to bend the very fabric of space-time. Place a pygmy on a platform, set it to different positions to switch pygmies with a past self, future self, or a self from an alternate timeline. This allows the player to learn more about their history, destiny, and what could have been. In fact, there is an alternate timeline where, in the early episodes, the Pygmies were almost permanently changed into ginger pygmies. With this episode, the player gets to see how that would have worked out. This episode the first part of an ongoing story that will unfold over several episodes. Finding all the time-interactions will let the player win a killer Hourglass idol for Battle of the Gods, and also included with this update is the Superbowl Skin Pack, which allows the player to decorate his/her island with sporty football swag. As usual, this customization pack is 99¢. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the official Pocket God Update Message. Please do not modify it. Is this the beginning of the end for the Pygmies? Your minions find themselves on yet another mysterious island, this time with a strange clock. But what is it ticking down to? Maybe there are answers inside the temple where a platform has powers to bend the very fabric of time. With it, we learn a litte more about the pygmies' past, future and what could have been. Also included is the Superbowl custom pack! Sport the islands with football images, including the Doodler wearing your team's colors! (99 cents). '' whatsnewkillingtime.PNG|What's New in this Episode Killingtimepromo.png|New Features '' New Features Apocalypse Island This update introduced Apocalypse Island, which includes a giant temple that will slowly unlock over the year. Its biggest feature is a giant clock/calendar that will slowly count down the time to December 21st 11:00pm 2012: a date popularly associated with the end of the world. Inside the temple is the Chamber of Time: the first of a series of chambers to be added over the next 7 updates. The final update of this (which is actually the 50th update of Pocket God) will be the triggering of the "A-Pocket-Lypse". Chamber of Time The door of the clock-temple opens and the Pygmies are put inside to reveal the Chamber of Time. This room has an unusual machine with powers "beyond the third dimension", i.e. the ability to control time for the Pygmies. Platforms appear, and if you place the pygmies on these platforms, they can grow old with gray hair, become young as baby pygmies, or be replaced by pygmies from two alternate timelines. One of these alternate timelines involes a ginger-haired pygmy, which was one of Bolt Creative's designs for the original pygmies. This ginger-pygmy design was from a time when Pacific Islanders were telling us to not use black hair and brown skin characters, and Dave Castelnuovo (one of the creators of the game) thought it would be funny if they changed the whole game and made it so the Pygmies had red hair and fair skin, as they would "probably get bad sun burns from being on a tropical island". Thus, the ginger pygmies are from that alternate future, and from the other alternate future is a fast pygmy that runs around quick. When you flick him, this pygmy turns into a fireball. The player can then take these altered pygmies all over the Pocket God universe, and see how they react differently to all the usual stimuli. Finding all the different time interactions allows the player to gain the powerful Hourglass idol for Battle of the Gods! with the Superbowl Skin Pack]] Superbowl Skin Pack In honor of Super Bowl XLVI (Giants vs Patriots) taking place on Sunday, February 5, 2012, at 3:30pm PT, Episode 43 debuted the Superbowl Skin Pack. This skin pack allows the player to turn their islands into a football lover’s dream, including transforming the volcano into a stadium or painting the ground with yardlines. As usual, it’s only 99 cents, making it quite cheap, especially when compared to a hot dog at the concession stands. Video Trivia * This is the second instance in the Pocket God franchise (and the first in the Pocket God World) where something can alter the personal timeline of a Pygmy. The first was the Mercurian Statue introduced in Journey To Uranus Episode 3: Mercury Rising. 43 Category:Apocalypse Trilogy Category:Apocalypse Chambers Category:Pocket God